The present disclosure relates to crimping tools and more particularly to crimping tools for terminating wires with a connector.
Crimping tools can be used to secure a connector to the ends of multiple wires. Some crimping tools provide side access to the working area of the crimping tool for the connector and wires. The entrance aperture and passage leading to the working area of the crimping tool may not be visible to a user from above, e.g., visibility of the user may be blocked from above such when the user is crimping the tool for performing the crimping operation by an upper wall of the tool.